Pretending
by ImFuckingPerfect
Summary: Un Songfic acerca de la canción pretending, sólo los derechos de la canción, personajes inventados de una saga no publicada. ¡Disfruten! Es el primero de mis fics.


El hombre de los ojos azules parecía absorto entre todas las personas que rodeaban el local, su mirada estaba perdida, en ese momento, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la verde mirada de la mujer más bella que había visto, la única que podía mirarle y ponerle incómodo. Su mirada era como el hielo, sin decir una sola palabra podía entender todo lo que quería decirle.

_**Face to face and heart to heart**__**  
**__**we're so close yet so far apart**__**.**_

Justo en ese momento cerró sus ojos, apartando la vista, a sabiendas que el fondo, el ambiente de celebración, las risas, las felicitaciones, y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era completamente ajeno a él, él sólo quería desaparecer, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, soportando su dolor entre trago y trago de brandy, ahogándolo.

_**I close my eyes I look away**__**  
**__**that's just because I'm not okay**__**.**_

¿Qué irónico, no? Y pensar que él había provocado todo esto, él era el único culpable de todo el dolor que sentía ahora. _"Mi maldito orgullo"_ Pensó, mientras humedecía sus labios en la suave mezcla, sentía la mirada de la mujer frente a ella, traspasándolo como una daga.

_**But I hold on I stay strong**__**  
**__**Wondering if we still belong**__**.**_

"_¿Estás bien?"_ Escuchó, una voz que podía ponerle los vellos de punta a cualquiera. Él estaba preguntándose si no era su subconsciente tramándole una trampa, abrió los ojos de golpe, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y encontrándose de frente con la chica de los ojos verdes, su delgada figura sobre un vestido de seda blanca, muy clásico, su mirada suplicante y fija sobre él, como si él fuera el único digno de su atención en la fiesta.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**__**?**__**  
**__**Deep down underneath it**__**  
**__**Tear down all the walls**__**.**_

"_¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" _Respondió, tajante, estaba mintiendo, Hayley, la chica de los ojos azules, había estado observando como la botella de brandy se vaciaba demasiado rápido, y la desolada mirada de él. _"Luces preciosa, y la fiesta está encantadora, y sí, estoy muy feliz de que te cases, gracias por invitarme". _Vaya que lo estaba, él moría de celos cada vez que el otro hombre al otro lado del salón se le quedaba mirando embobecido, más no podía hacer nada, no era su fiesta, y ella no era su prometida. Agradeció, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y apretaba entre sus dedos la invitación de papel de seda, sonriéndole a ella.

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**__**?**__**  
**__**Or will we forever only be pretending**__**?**_

"_Erick, he visto cómo vas con el trago, cálmate un poco." _Dijo ella, mirando alrededor, y luego observándolo a él_. "Ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, no te ves bien"._ Le tomó el brazo, apartándolo de la multitud, mientras todos intentaban saludar a la anfitriona de la fiesta, ella les daba evasivas, y así ellos llegaron al balcón del hotel, un balcón que daba la vista a toda la ciudad. Él no estaba bien, pero estar alejado de esa multitud feliz, cuando él estaba destrozado, lo ayudaba mucho, y aún más, tenerla a ella al lado. _"Luego de tanto tiempo..."_ Pensó. Era su culpa, sabía que en el fondo, todo lo que sucedía era su culpa.

_**We will always be pretending**__**.**_

"_¿Qué te parece? ¿Es adecuado? ¿Cómo crees que será la boda?"_ Preguntó ella, mientras él buscaba la respuesta adecuada, y recordaba cuando ellos se casaron, con un anillo de caramelo, eran tan solo unos adolescentes en ese entonces, no pensaban que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto, desde ese inocente juego.

_**How long do I fantasize**__**?**__**  
**__**Make believe that it's still alive**_

"_Conociéndote, será algo muy pomposo, pero sinceramente, no te imagino con el vestido, y caminando por el altar" _Dijo, bebiendo del vaso, ahogando todo lo que sentía, con todas las ganas de pensar que todo era una mentira, que ella no se casaría, y que todo era una pesadilla, una triste pesadilla, de la cual no podía salir. _"Aunque será como en los viejos tiempos" _Y aunque él no pudo verla, ella esbozó una sonrisa llena de dolor.

_**Imagine that I am good enough**__**  
**__**If we can choose the ones we love**_

"_Claro, ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu anillo era verde, y el mío rojo" _Dio la vuelta para que él no pudiera mirar las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras agregaba. _"Y tu traje, recuerdo perfectamente como era, bueno… los buenos tiempos" _Él no pudo voltear a verla, tan solo el tono de su voz era demasiado para él... Trataba de evitar el tema... _"Y bueno… Seguimos casados, eres abogada ¿Verdad? Tendremos que divorciarnos antes de la boda…" _Bromeó, deseando que no lo fuera.

_**But I hold on I stay strong**__**  
**__**Wondering if we still belong**_

"_Claro que sí, cuanto antes hay que hacerlo"_ Contestó, también deseaba que él no hablara en serio... _"Y devolver los anillos, yo aún tengo el mío". _Él sonrió, y agregó entre una risita tonta. _"Antes de la boda... Ok, suena muy raro" _Agregó, soltando una carcajada, que acompañaba las de Hayley, ambos reían, se miraban y luego pararon, Erick sonrió melancólicamente. _"Hace mucho que no reía tanto… Bueno, ¿Cómo está Matthew?"._

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**__**?**__**  
**__**Deep down underneath it**__**  
**__**Tear down all the walls**__**.**_

"_Muy bien, lleva muy bien lo de su padrastro, y ya sabes… Es muy maduro para su edad". _Dijo ella, mirando por la puerta de vidrio, al pequeño niño de cinco años, correteando entre todos los familiares y amigos, Erick pensaba. "_Si no me hubiera equivocado tanto con ellos dos, todo fuera distinto". _Él se limitó a responder "_Me alegro, creo que tendré que ver más seguido a mi pequeño"._

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**__**?**__**  
**__**Or will we forever only be pretending**__**?**_

"_Él extraña a su padre, siempre pregunta por él" _Agregó ella, mientras arreglaba su vestido y miraba por el balcón. _"Esta es la primera vez que te veo, desde que ya sabes… No tenía idea de donde te habías metido…Y pensaba buscarte, y luego tu hermana me dijo que saliste del estado, y que te iba a dar la invitación en cuanto llegaras". _Una expresión agria apareció en su frente, mientras cerraba los ojos y respondía. _"No estaba perdido, sólo mal buscado… Pero bueno, me voy por unos cuantos meses, y regreso y estás a punto de casarte, wow."_

_**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe**__**  
**__**Every move we make**__**  
**__**Seems like nowhere's safe to go**_

"_Lo siento, pero no hubieras visto el cambio drástico si hubieras estado por acá más seguido". _Dijo Hayley, observando de reojo a Erick, sonrió inesperadamente, mientras se acercaba a él. _"¿Sabes que es lo más irónico?"_ Preguntó. "_¿Qué cosa?"_ Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, como ese momento de conspiración que comparten algunos amantes, esa mirada tóxica llena de secretos y tanto, pero tanto amor. _"Que luego de todos estos meses sin verte, regresas y ambos lucimos tan diferentes, pero seguimos divirtiéndonos como al principio"._

_**And it's such a shame**__**  
**__**Cuz if you feel the same**__**  
**__**How am I supposed to know**__**?**_

"_Lo sé, creo que siempre ha sido la mejor de nuestras cualidades, podemos enojarnos, pasar meses, e incluso años sin hablar, pero al encontrarnos… todo es como al principio". _Dijo él, acababa de tener una idea, pero pronto, unas duras palabras de Hayley interrumpieron su pensamiento. _"¿Y Selena?"_ Él volteo a verla, y con una mirada sincera, que se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos azules, azulísimos. _"Ya no estoy con ella"._

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**__**?**__**  
**__**Deep down underneath it**__**  
**__**Tear down all the walls**__**.**_

Por poco y considero que una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hayley, mientras daba la vuelta, y esbozaba una mueca como "_Lo sabía, tarde o temprano"_ Erick seguía en el mismo lugar, esperando palabras que no llegarían, en ese momento que entraron por la puerta, el novio y una chica de cabellos castaños. _"Hora de irnos, hermano"._ Erick caminó con ella, Hayley iba justo atrás, mentiría si no digo que parecía afectada por la conversación que acababan de tener.

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**__**?**__**  
**__**Or will we forever only be pretending**__**?**_

"_Y bueno, adiós Hayley… Nos vemos después, para firmar lo de tu boda". _Dijo, y al levantar la mirada, observó a su amada con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lo abrazó de inmediato y antes de soltarlo le dijo: _"Siempre significará mucho para mí, ese anillo de dulce, pero quiero volver a verte… Simplemente… Simplemente me pongo emotiva, tantos meses lejos, Matt te extraña, tienes que venir un día de estos, y más que eso, tienes que estar en mi boda…"_ Y luego de eso, lo soltó, su hermana, Natalie, lo jalaba del brazo, y mientras lo jalaba fuera del apartamento, él pensaba: _"Claro que tengo que estar, es hora de tomar una decisión"._

_**We will always be pretending**__**.**_

"_En el fondo, si no lo hago bien, la perderé para siempre, pero luego, si funciona… No lo dudaré un segundo, me casaré con ella"_ Pensaba, caminando bajo la fría lluvia, mirando las nubes grises y los rayos color púrpura. _"Tengo que reclamar mis derechos de "esposo"… Creo que tendré que impedir esa boda, no me importa, pero ella tiene que saber lo que siento, aunque me cueste la vida"._


End file.
